Second Chance
Second Chance is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Plot Splatter and Dodge were at the sheds at the Big Station. Yesterday Diesel 10 had been sent packing, and the Fat Controller decided to keep them. He stood before them. “You’ve both caused trouble, helping Diesel 10. But since you’ve done good work, I’ll give you another chance.” He then assigned them to work at the docks at Brendam. Splatter and Dodge worked hard, getting trucks loaded and unloaded, and trains ready for the others, but some of the engines still distrusted them. “About time!” sneered James as he puffed out of the docks with a passenger train. As he passed by the diesels, he purposely hissed steam at them. Later Cranky looked down on them. “Why look so glum you ants? You’ve done wonders today.” “Thanks Cranky,” said Splatter sadly. “At least someone likes us,” added Dodge. The next day they were sent to Edward’s Yard. Edward was one of the few engines who wasn’t cross with them at all, and hadn’t been from the start. He could see they looked upset. “What’s the matter?” he asked kindly. “The big engines don’t like our work,” said Splatter sadly. “All they do is hiss steam in our faces, and avoid us. Last night in the shed they moved to another part of it because of us,” added Dodge. “Oh, never mind them,” soothed Edward. “Tell you what, you can work in the yard, while I pull the passenger trains.” The diesels agreed and set to work. Soon Gordon hundred by with the express. “He’s bound to get stuck,” said Splatter, seeing the express train was long. “We better go and help,” agreed his driver. As they had predicted, Gordon had gotten stuck. The diesels buffered up. “We’re going to be your banker engines,” they called. “You diesels weren’t kind to us! I want Edward!” “Alright then,” said Dodge, “we’ll just leave you here. But you’ll be waiting a long time.” “Oh, please give me a push,” grumbled Gordon. The diesels did. Gordon was impressed. He’d thought they couldn’t do it. Later the diesels were ordered by Edward to work with Cranky at the Docks. James and Henry were angrily shunting trucks. “Leave those trucks there,” said Splatter, “we’re going to do the shunting.” “Oh, that will be nice!” said Henry cheerfully. “Tender engines like us don’t shunt!” added James. Soon the trains were ready and things were back on schedule. That night in the sheds the big engines spoke to them. “We’re sorry for being rude,” said Gordon quietly. “You’re really useful engines,” added Henry. “And, you don’t mind doing the jobs we hate!” put in James. The diesels were pleased to know that now everyone on the island trusted them. Characters * * * * * * * * Locations * ** * Brendam * Wellsworth Yard Trivia * This story takes place a day after the end of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes about Splatter and Dodge